


Обещание

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Alexander Lester Groshell/Jean Philippe de Shenny
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Обещание

Чёрные паруса Талара наполняет ветер, и гроза всех морей величественно набирает ход, а я стою на носу корабля и не верю всем своим чувствам сразу и каждому по отдельности: не прошло и двухсот лет, как ты взял меня с собой в плаванье. Тебе точно Отец являлся во сне с увещеванием, что пора бы поиметь совесть. Не иначе!

Солнечные блики по волнам в открытом море, ветер в лицо и соленые брызги — вестники свободы, приветствуют смельчаков, дерзнувших бросить вызов судьбе.

На корабле каждый занят своим делом, и только я бездельничаю. Наверное, через пару дней мне надоест долгожданный отдых, и я начну терроризировать тебя либо чтобы получить интересную беседу, либо затащить в постель, а ты...

Ты ничуть не изменился за столько лет. Разве что лучиков у глаз прибавилось, как и возмущения от созерцания очередной человеческой дурости. Алекс-Алекс, мой Алекс, ты совершенно невозможен... например, тем, что помнишь обещание, данное в нашу первую встречу. Как в женском романе, которыми так любила зачитываться Ками: "Их взгляды пересеклись и они поняли, что пропали". С ушами, я бы даже добавил.

— О чем задумался? — от тихого, вкрадчивого голоса по спине пробегают мурашки, и я вздрагиваю.

Столько лет вместе, а сердце замирает всякий раз. Как ты это делаешь?

— О снах.

— О чём? — лёгкое недоумение в твоём голосе, а руки уже обнимают меня.

И я думаю о том, что разговор можно и отложить. На потом. И ещё потом. Совсем потом.

...

С тобой время всегда бежит незаметно. Ещё вчера, кажется, ты явился в мой кабинет и с порога приказал: "Собирайся!". Я начал действовать даже раньше, чем в голове возник вполне резонный вопрос: "Куда?" — тем более со мной! В последний раз, когда я был столь не прав, что ушел из-под твоей нетактичной опеки, это закончилось тем, что ты доставал меня из гарема самого принца. И с тех пор на любую мою попытку отправиться куда бы то ни было я слышал только один ответ, и он мне, как дипломату и мастеру своего дела, исключительно не нравился...

А уже сегодня я стою на палубе Талара, самого любимого твоего детища, и наблюдаю за тем, как на воду спускается странная конструкция. Ты сказал, мы поплывем в ней? А ты уверен, что это не оригинальный способ самоубиться?

...

— Седьмой континент... — задыхаюсь я.

— Да, затонувший, — ты говоришь это таким тоном, будто сам принимал участие в процессе.

— Ну, Алекс, пора. Ты открыл их все: пора бы наконец-то дать им приличные имена вместо чисел.

— Я как-то об этом не подумал.

Это абсолютно нереальное зрелище: полуразрушенные города, покрытые Спаситель знает чем. Рыбы... я и не знал, что их так много. От совсем маленьких, что разлетаются в стороны от ярких лучей этой "машины", в которой мы находимся, до огромных, величественных, которым мы спешим уступить дорогу. Где-то наверху нас ждёт Талар, но здесь и сейчас мы только одни. И можно задохнуться.

— Вот он, весь мир для тебя, как я и обещал, — выдох в самое ухо.

Я улыбаюсь миру и думаю о том, что мой раменаи идиот, или я идиот, потому что как он не понимает, что я стал обладателем целого мира тогда, когда этот невозможный тип впервые отдал мне себя, а всё остальное — всего лишь приятное добавление к основному приобретению. Всё-таки в дипломатии слишком много от торговли.


End file.
